Holidays With The Sonic Characters
by Lucy the Hedgehog
Summary: Hello one and all! Any Sonic Character of your choice or mine will host a chapter in honor of the holidays throughout the year in their house or somewhere you send them specifically. Rated T for safety. UPDATED ONLY ON HOLIDAYS
1. New Year

**Holidays With The Sonic Characters: New Year  
**

**Characters in this chapter: Shadow & Blaze**

_**Happy New Year mates! Hope you enjoy this new fic!**_

* * *

It was New Year already and everyone was at Blaze's kingdom for a party that Shadow surprisingly helped her throw. Blaze had to admit that she didn't know Shadow too well and her New Year's resolution was to be nicer to people and know them a lot better.

"Thanks again for helping me decorate the place." Blaze said as she stared at Shadow while holding a glass of punch

"No problem." Shadow answered as he was leaning back on the wall.

Then, Silver came in.

"Hey guys." He greeted

"Hi Silver." Blaze greeted

"Great party Blaze. And thanks for helping us setting this up, Shadow. We couldn't have done this without you." Silver said

"Thanks Silver." Blaze said

Then, there was an awkward silence.

"So… um, who has New Year resolutions? My resolution is to be at least nicer." Blaze answered

"Yeah, and while you're at it, let Dr. Eggman steal all the Chaos Emeralds and bring us to oblivion." Shadow implied

"I'm not going to be that nice. Besides, what's your New Year's resolution? Grieving more about this Maria person you told me about?" Blaze implied

"Take that back, feline. Do not mock about my past."

Silver stood between them.

"Guys, guys. This is no time to fight. If it will make you two feel better, I'll tell you my New Year resolution." Silver said

"What, you're going to tell Blaze that you love her?" Shadow asked smirking

Silver blushed and Blaze stepped over

"I still want to know your New Year's resolution, Shadow the Hedgehog." Blaze said

"Fine. My New Year's resolution is to finally get rid of Sonic and everyone I hate on this living planet." Shadow replied

"Okay…" Blaze said and slowly took a sip of her punch.

"I still haven't told mine." Silver said

"Okay, then. Go ahead." Blaze said

"Okay. My New Year's resolution is to become stronger." Silver said

"It's always the same thing Silver. Isn't there anything else?" Blaze said

"No."

Blaze just rolled her eyes and took a seat in a table.

"I-I'm going to join Blaze." Silver said and he followed Blaze to her table.

Just as Silver left, Sonic and Knuckles approached Shadow.

"Hey Shadow. What were you and Blaze doing?" Sonic asked

"That is none of your business." Shadow said

"Hey Knuckles, I bet you a hundred rings that Shadow scared her." Sonic said and laughed a little.

Shadow growled and punched Sonic in the face, and left the place using Chaos Control.

Sonic got up holding his nose a bit.

"Just what was that about? It was just a joke." Sonic asked Knuckles. Knuckles just shrugged and headed to get some punch, while Sonic just sat in a table and talked to his friends…

* * *

_**First of all, this was not a Shadaze romance thing, and there will be no sign on romance in this fic. Except for the next chapter which is Valentine's Day. I will gladly accept some suggestions for the Valentine's chapter.**_

_**Happy New Year, everyone!**_


	2. Valentine's Day

**Holidays With The Sonic Characters: Valentine's Day**

**Characters (In pairing): Tailsmo and a bit of Knuxouge followed by a tiny bit of Sonamy**

_**Happy Valentine's Day! Okay, I appreciate all of your votes on my poll, so here's another chapter!**_

* * *

It was Valentine's Day and Tails was in his workshop working on his plane, the X Tornado. Then, Sonic came in the workshop and saw Tails.

"Hey Tails." Sonic greeted. Tails stopped working on his plane and turned back to see Sonic

"Hi Sonic." Tails greeted back

"So, Tails. I came here to tell you that Rouge invited us to her Valentine's Day party at Club Rouge. Want to come?" Sonic asked

"Um, no thanks." Tails said and continued working on his plane

Sonic smirked a little and continued.

"Well, I heard Cosmo will be there."

Tails suddenly blushed and his head hit the hard steel of the plane. Sonic rushed over and saw Tails holding his head

"Whoa, Tails, buddy. You okay?" Sonic asked

"Yeah. Ow…" Tails said and continued rubbing his head.

"Where is your emergency aid kit?" Sonic asked

"Don't worry. I'll look for it."

Tails started looking for his emergency aid kit from a cabinet in there and Cosmo came in this time, looking for Tails.

"Hi Sonic." Cosmo greeted

"Hey Cosmo. Looking for Tails?" Sonic greeted back

"Um, yeah. I wanted to ask him something." Cosmo answered

"Oh, yeah. He's right over –"

Another 'clang' was heard

"…In that cabinet. Hitting his head." Sonic answered

Cosmo rushed over to Tails.

"Tails? Are you okay?" She asked

Tails got out of the cabinet holding his aching head, but saw Cosmo. He quickly stopped holding his head and faced her.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine." He answered

"Oh. Because Sonic told me you were banging your head."

Tails quickly blushed from embarrassment, but quickly shook it off.

"Oh, that? Well, I accidentally hit my head with the pipes when I was fixing the sink."

"Oh, okay, but I don't see a sink here."

"Stupid, stupid Tails. Just ask her if she wants to go to the Valentine's Dance." Tails thought in his head. He saw that Cosmo was still there and he cleared his throat.

"Tails? Are you okay?" She asked

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Listen, I wanted to ask you if you… um… wanted to go to the Valentine's Dance tonight at Club Rouge." He said, blushing at the sudden sentence.

"Sure. I wanted to ask you the same thing." Cosmo answered

"Great! So, um… I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

Tails smiled and saw Cosmo leave the workshop with a smile on her face. Sonic approached Tails.

"Way to go, little –" Sonic said, but was cut off when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, Soooooooonic!" Amy yelled from a distance

"Sorry Tails. Got to go." Sonic answered and quickly dashed out of the workshop being chased by the pink nuisance known as Amy Rose…

* * *

Hours have passed and it was only five minutes away from seven o'clock. Tails was in a nice black tux with a white shirt and had a rose in his hand for Cosmo. He was truly nervous, but he knocked on the door. Soon, Cosmo opened the door and she was wearing a light pink dress. Tails' jaw was about to drop but he was at his usual posture and gave Cosmo the rose.

"Thank you Tails." Cosmo said and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed at this sudden action but took Cosmo's hand and the two started to walk around the neighborhood to Club Rouge.

After 20 minutes of walking, they arrived at Club Rouge and entered at the party. Everyone they knew was there. Sonic was at the party making fun of Knuckles, but Amy was slapping him. Rouge continued her attempted flirts with Knuckles and Sonic continued laughing and getting hit afterwards. Then, there was Cream, sitting next to Amy. She was wearing an orange dress and Tails couldn't help to mentally admit that Cream was actually nice dressed. Silver and Blaze were also there, dancing to some music and Shadow got stuck as a security guard because Rouge said so.

"This party is quite good, don't you agree Cosmo?" Tails asked

"Yes, it is quite good." Cosmo said

"Um, should we dance?" Tails asked after a few minutes of awkward silence

"Sure."

Tails and Cosmo went to the dance floor and started dancing. Knuckles and Rouge joined the dancing couples afterwards and Amy dragged Sonic to the dance floor and the dancing couples danced and enjoyed the night…

* * *

_**What a lame ending I posted, huh? Personally, this was supposed to be a Knuckles x Rouge chapter but I didn't close my poll on time. Oh, well, but nonetheless, it was still worth writing for me. **_

_**Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! ^.^**_


End file.
